The present invention relates to a connector unit provided in a notebook computer. More specifically, it relates to a connector unit that reduces a shock due to rebound applied to an electric unit connected thereto.
A notebook computer has a hard disk unit provided in a housing, and typically, the hard disk unit is removably connected to a connector of the notebook computer. In conventional notebook computers, (a) a hard disk unit connector is fixed to an electric circuit board by soldering, or (b) the hard disk unit connector is contained in the housing without being fixed and has terminals connected to an electric circuit board via a flexible cable.
In the case (a), if the shock transmission path of the notebook computer from the housing to the hard disk unit via the connector is a perfect rigid body, when the notebook computer drops and hits the floor, for example, the shock applied to the hard disk unit is less than the shock applied to the housing. However, since the shock transmission path of typical notebook computers is not the perfect rigid body, the hard disk unit is momentarily subjected to a shock load higher than that applied to the housing, because of rebound. This leads to a read/write error of the hard disk unit. In the case (b), the shock applied to the hard disk unit is not increased due to rebound. However, since the connector is not fixed at a certain position, it is difficult to connect the hard disk unit to the connector by pushing the unit into the housing through an opening in the side of the housing. Thus, the housing has to be opened to connect the hard disk unit to the connector, and thus, the operation of attaching or removing the hard disk unit is complicated. In addition, the hard disk unit is not stable at its end near the connector, and the flexible cable occupies a significant space in the housing, and thus, tends to hinder down-sizing of the housing.
A purpose of the invention is to provide a connector unit capable of reducing a rebound shock applied to an electric unit connected thereto without using a flexible cable.